


Honey Trap

by Selah



Category: Gotcharocka, Jrock, SID (band), THE MICRO HEAD 4N'S, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Season of Kink 2017, Verbal Humiliation, bandom bicycle!Aki, submissive!Aki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: To be completely honest, there wasn't much Aki wouldn't do for Mao.





	Honey Trap

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of gratuitous porn written for the humiliation square of my SoK 2017 card. Honestly, I just kinda rolled some dice to get some ideas and let things happen. XD Non-relationship pairings in this fic are: KazxAki, JuixZero, JuixAki, ZeroxAki.

Fairly early on, Aki had learned that the thing with Mao was you could never be too sure when he was going to spring his next surprise. Aki tried to always be ready for anything, but that wasn't always possible. Especially if he was asleep at the time. Not that it was unusual for him to wake up from a nap naked. Chained to the bed, however.... It wasn't much, a short chain running from a D-ring on his collar to a peg in one of the bed posts, but while it was long enough to allow him some freedom of movement, it wasn't enough to reach even halfway to the door, leaving him to wonder just whose voices he was hearing indistinctly in the other room. And why.

Since it was useless to speculate, he glanced around the bedroom again. Was this why Mao had been so insistent that he finish cleaning their apartment yesterday? He hadn't minded, though he did wonder why several of their sex toy boxes were sitting open on the bench at the foot of the bed. Then again, he was naked and chained to the bed. Whatever else Mao was planning, sex was obviously on the agenda, with him as the main dish. Aki just wished he knew more exactly what it was Mao had in mind.

“Well, you're not very restrained.”

Aki's head jerked up at the sound of that familiar voice, but there was no one else, just Kaz.

“Don't have to look so disappointed,” his senpai snapped, and Aki immediately went to his knees, folding himself almost in half as he bowed down in submissive apology. A snort that could have meant anything and footsteps, but Aki stayed as he was, not daring to look up just yet.

“Well, he's not going to suck much dick like that, is he?” another voice cooed even as the bed dipped under ... someone. So the footsteps had been Jui? That was more than a little unexpected.

“Does that really matter? It puts his ass on display and isn't that the important part?”

Zero. Aki itched to look up, to see how many others might have snuck into the room without him noticing, but in truth, he didn't dare. Whatever Mao had told these men, Aki knew his role was to be the good, pliant sex slave, subservient and silent until told otherwise. But that didn't mean it wasn't hard for him to resist peeking at the exaggerated sounds of kissing.

The unexpected crack of a hand on his ass was enough to make him yelp and flinch, though he didn't actually break position. He couldn't even tell whose hand it was or if it was even the same hand that was now rubbing his reddened cheek.

“It is a good ass, even if it's a bit like a bicycle,” Jui said from somewhere to his left. For some reason, the comment was making Aki flushed, heat rising in his face.

“His mouth's worse for that,” Zero added, laughing. “Swear, he's sucked off just about every guy in the Tokyo scene. Well, everyone who isn't a brand new kid, anyway.”

Aki bit his lip as another wave of something like shame rolled through him. Zero was exaggerating, of course, and the whole room knew it, but Aki had given a lot of blowjobs over the years, that much was true. He had never thought of it as wrong - what was a little oral pleasure between friends? - but the way Zero said it....

“Not everyone,” Kaz countered. Hands roughly grabbed him, dragging him from the middle to one side of the bed. A fist closed in his hair, jerking his head up. Kaz had his pants off, his cock hanging limp in Aki's face.

“Suck me good, bitch,” his senpai growled. “Let's see just how much Haido-kun's taught you, yeah?”

Aki didn't bother saying anything, that wasn't his role, instead just swiping and swirling his tongue around the head of Kaz's cock. And almost gagging at the dirty taste that hit him. He loved giving head, but the least a guy could do was keep a clean dick before waving it in his face. Why hadn't Mao insisted on everyone showering first? Or had this been intentional? Aki shuddered a little, running his tongue piercing along Kaz's shaft. The guitarist tasted like dried sweat and pussy and Aki couldn't help wondering how and why. And if Zero and Jui would taste the same.

The press of a lubed finger into his ass made him moan, hips pushing backwards for more. Someone, probably Zero, laughed and spanked his ass before shoving two fingers into him. It burned but it also felt so good, he couldn't help another hungry moan.

“Oh come on, I know you can give a better blowjob than this,” Kaz muttered. “Or do I need to tell Zero-kun to stop distracting you?”

“I've got an even better idea,” Jui said as the bed dipped again. Curious as Aki was, he didn't ask, instead filling his mouth with the head of Kaz's cock. The taste wasn't any better this way, but Aki told himself to ignore it, to focus on giving Kaz as much pleasure as he could. He could feel his senpai's cock hardening in his mouth and hummed in pleasure, rubbing his tongue and piercing along the underside of his shaft. Kaz's fingers clenched in his hair and Aki relaxed into it, humming as his senpai started fucking his mouth. He wondered what the other two were doing, if they were watching and waiting their turns at him or what. The guttural moan that hit his ears told him _someone_ was enjoying himself. He just wished he knew where so he could better angle himself for putting on a show. Not that it seemed to matter, but ... better was always, well, better.

It took him a moment to put together that the bed was moving more than just what he was doing, particularly since he was practically still now that Kaz was fucking his face in earnest. Apparently Zero and Jui had gotten tired of just waiting? Thinking about the two of them, how they might be pleasuring each other, was enough of a distraction that Aki was caught completely off guard by the spurt of cum on his face. That was it? He licked his lips, then sucked Kaz's cock clean, humming a little as fingers combed through his hair in approving pets.

“Not bad,” his senpai murmured. “Not bad at all.

Aki gave Kaz's cock another flick of his tongue before the older man moved away from him, another cock quickly taking his place. Jui tasted of latex with a hint of lube and Aki moaned around him at the thought that Jui might have been fucking Zero just now. And moaned again at the feel of something hard and cold pushing into his ass.

“Not even a real cock and he's moaning like the eager little whore he is,” Jui said, fisting a hand in Aki's hair. “You just love being filled, used, don't you?”

Not that he was in any position to actually answer the question. On the other hand, with the way he was enthusiastically sucking Jui's cock while pushing his hips back for even more of whichever toy Zero was using on him, the answer was pretty obvious. He wanted more, felt acutely disappointed when, all too soon, the toy stopped moving and cum splattered on his ass. And another spark of disappointment when Jui also stopped, stepping back to shoot his load all over Aki's face. Sure, it felt good to know how quickly he'd made both men cum for him, on him, but he wanted more.

“Greedy whore,” and Aki shivered at the way Mao's voice hit all his triggers. “You should be grateful for what I grant you.”

“Always, Mao-sama,” he mumbled, lowering himself even more before his master. He was surprised to hear and feel the collar opening, falling to the bed.

“You're a filthy mess,” Mao sneered, shoving him away with his foot. “Go clean up, whore. And don't you _dare_ touch yourself.”

“Yes, Mao-sama,” he murmured, crawling all the way to their bathroom like a good little slutpuppy. Only when the door was closed did he get to his feet, giving himself a once-over in the mirror over the sink. Three cocks and yet other than the cum on his face, his ass and back, even a bit in his hair, there wasn't much to show for it. A shower and even that little bit would be gone. It was ... disappointing.

“Such a troubled face....”

Aki blinked, startled to see Jui standing behind him in the mirror, completely naked and waggling the shower nozzle in his hand.

“Clean up time, yeah?”

“S-senpai....”

“Oh don't start that again,” Jui said with a laugh. “You got what you wanted though, yeah?”

“What I wanted?” he repeated as he moved into the shower space.

“Maonyan said you wanted to explore your humiliation kink more, that's why he wanted our help. I don't think any of us went all that hard into it, but it was good for you, yeah?”

Aki could feel his cheeks heating, not entirely sure how to respond to that. That was something he had said to Mao, what felt like weeks ago now, but....

“You can stop looking so worried, he knows I'm in here. And why. Scene's over, relax, yeah?”

Aki forced himself to take a deep breath. Right, relax. Easier said than done, of course, especially with the way his cock was aching for attention. And then Jui's hand was closing around his length, slowly stroking him.

“Jui-senpai....”

“Did he tell you not to let anyone else touch you?”

“Well, no,” he admitted, surprised to feel a blush rising in his cheeks. Loop hole?

“Like I said, he knows I'm in here, Piki, you don't have to worry so much.”

Another flare of heat, but he couldn't resist leaning into the vocalist's touch, so different from when Mao touched him. Jui's mouth found his, tongues tangling together in a heated kiss that was also quite different from when he was with Mao. He wanted more than just this, but he wasn't sure he was really allowed to ask.

Too soon, Jui's hand left his cock, the singer moving to grab a poof and shower gel.

“Let's finish getting you clean first, yeah? Not actually the biggest fan of tasting my own cum.”

Another flush of embarrassment and Aki nodded, grabbing a second poof so he could help speed things along. And yet the gentle touches only added to his confusion. What was he supposed to be doing, what was his role in this?

“Should you really still be wound this tightly?” Jui asked softly, poof discarded as he started to work shampoo into Aki's hair.

“I...,” but he couldn't seem to make his tongue work. Jui's hands paused, then moved down to his shoulders, turning him back towards the singer.

“Akihito. The scene ended when you came in here,” Jui said softly yet firmly. “Now. Close your eyes and take a deep breath.”

Over or not, it was easier to obey a direct order like that, something in him unwinding in the semi-darkness behind his lids.

“That's it, deep breath. In and out,” his senpai said, his voice firm, steady and authoritative. “Good, just like that. In and out.”

Aki shivered as Jui's hands turned him around again, going back to his hair. Having hands in his hair was such a weakness and Jui was being quite thorough with him. As a result, by the time warm water washed over him, rinsing him clean, he felt a good deal more relaxed, leaning against Jui with only a little bit of a whine. And yet his friend only laughed, holding him up while he finished the job.

“Does this mean it's time for a good nap instead of a slow fuck?” Jui asked, laughter bright in his voice.

“Nngh,” Aki groaned, which of course was met with another low chuckle from the other man. His cock was still half hard, though satisfying that didn't feel quite as urgent as it had earlier.

“Yeah, I think that's nap now and I'll fuck you later.”

“Gonna hold you to that,” he mumbled as he let Jui pick him up and carry him out of the en suite. Maybe just a short nap? He felt silly for it, especially since he had just _been_ napping before all this even began, but maybe ... sharing a bed with Jui wasn't something he was about to just turn down so casually, sex or no sex. And there _would_ be sex later, he would see to it.


End file.
